My Job At Freida Fazbears
by eclipse metastar
Summary: My name is Orion, and I think I made the worst fucking mistake of my life. Join me and my voices in my head, Posot and Negate as we try to stay alive while getting to know these Anime animatronics. Lemons will not happen for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Eclipse here with a brand new story. I know I can cause myself stress with writing, but I have so many ideas! Anyway, this story I wrote was originally put on watt pad, and I thought, 'might as well put it on fanfiction.' So here we go!


	2. I got the job and Maria

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Negate_

 **Posot**

 _ **Posot and Negate**_

:Flashback:

(Outside the story)

I own nothing except for myself and posot and Negate

* * *

This is the worst day of my life! I'm about to die and it's my first day on the job. My name is Orion Eppley, I am 6 ft 5, I have blue eyes, I have short brown hair, and I am 18 years of age.(not really, I'm actually 15, I just wanted the story to make  
/sense.) Now you're probably wondering how I got this situation, well it all started yesterday, and let me tell you, that was the day I made the worst fucking mistake of my life.

:Yesterday:

I woke up in my house, got up, and got ready for the day. My parents recently passed, my mother passed from a terminal cancer. My father, into a deep depression, one that I would call a Great Depression ( Pun intended ), and committed suicide after a  
/few days. But before they passed, they left me some money, it wasn't much, but it made due. At least it did until I ran out of it yesterday.

I then started looking for a job, so I looked in the newspaper and found one that colored me interested. It was for Freida Fazbears anime convention.

It said...

Come work at Freida Fazbears anime convention, a place of entertainment. Become a night guard and be a part of the Fazbear family!

That's when I made the call, it didn't take long for someone to pick up, "Hello?" The guy asked. "Yeah, I'd like to be a security guard at Freida Fazbears convention."

"Wait, you're calling about the night shift?"

"Yes, well if the position is open."

"FINALLY!" He yelled causing me to hold the phone away from my ear, "I've been waiting for someone to take the position. Meet me there at 5:00 pm." And with that, he hung up.

 _What's got him so happy?_

 **I don't know. Maybe the place is a hell hole?**

 _Maybe, maybe not, but if there's one thing I've learned in life it's always trust hot girls. Especially Anime ones._

 **I think it's that you SHOULDN'T always trust hot girls.**

 _Same thing._

That's Posot and Negate. They are the voices in my head, and keep me from going insane.

 **Aren't you already insane? Because if you were sane, we wouldn't exist.**

"Shit. I guess I am insane." I said as I got in my car and made my way to the convention. Seeing as it was 4:49 pm.

:11 minutes later:

I made it to the convention and walked inside and the first thing I thought was, ' Well somebody had an interesting idea for entertainment.' After I took a few steps a balloon appeared in front of my face. "Balloon sir?" I heard a voice say. I looked  
/past the balloon and saw an animatronic woman in some tight clothes holding said balloon. I smiled and said "Thank you." as I took the balloon. I was about to head off when a family arrived with a little girl. The balloon woman tried to get another  
/one but realized she was out. Not wanting to upset the girl, I handed her the balloon I had. After the family left the balloon girl looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me out sir." She gleefully said. I smiled back, "No problem. Say could you help me find the manager?"

She then looked at me in confusion, "Sure, but why?" She asked. Then I told her about the newspaper, and she looked liked she was going to burst with joy as soon as I said the words Night Guard. Then she pointed next to the stage where the three main  
/animatronics were at. After I thanked her for telling me I walked to the door, and I could've swore she was quietly shouting yes. 'What's got her so excited?' I thought but shook it off when I got to the door. 'Let's hope I make a good impression.'  
/I thought as I opened the door.

Inside was a man that looked to be in his early 50's. When he saw me he waved. "Hello," he said with a smile, "I am Frederick Fazbear. I'm the owner of this establishment. Might I ask who you are?" I handed him the newspaper with the job circled. He then  
/had a wider smile. "Oh, so you're here about the night shift? Well you're hired." I looked at him with confusion, "Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that." He confirmed. I was about to question him when he stopped me. "All you have to do is make sure nobody breaks in here at night. Simple."

I thought, 'Why hire me just like that?'

 _Maybe it is simple?_

 **I agree, but it seems too suspicious. He's not telling us something.**

 _Nah. You're just overreacting. I mean come on. It's not like the animatronics are going to come to life during our shift._

 **Yeah. You're right.**

 _But if that were to happen. I would scream._

"Anyway. Go get some rest mr?"

"Orion. My name is Orion."

Mr. Fazbear nodded his head, "Okay Orion, be here at 11:50 tonight. Your shift starts at 12:00 and ends at 6:00." I nodded in agreement and left the building to my house. I then heard Mr. Fazbears voice. "Orion!" He yelled. I turned around and saw  
him

holding a badge, some keys, and a security hat. "You'll need these." He said while panting. "Thanks mr. Fazbear. Have a good day." I said as I grabbed them and left in my car.

:11:50:

I arrived at work for my first night. When I got inside I went to my office and sat down in my chair and waited.

:12:00 AM.:

My shift began, and I was excited. I saw a tablet and looked at it to see what it's for. Apparently it was for the cameras. As I looked at the prize corner I noticed a phone with a red light, I pressed a button and a recording played.

"Hello,Hello. Um hi, my name is Mike Schmidt. I was the night guard before you. Finally I can quit this fucking job. You'll see why I wanted to quit soon enough. But anyway I need to tell you some thing, you see the girls tend to get... weird at night,"  
/I then started to pay close attention to the message, "You see, a few years ago they were given a night roaming mode. All I remember is that their servos would lock up if they were turned off for too long, but that wasn't a problem. There was just  
/a little glitch. You see, before they got upgraded, they didn't see people as people at night, no, they were seen as metal endoskeletons without a costume on, and would forcefully stuff them into a suit. The person would then be dead. I heard that  
/they removed the glitch, but better safe than sorry, right? Anyway good luck surviving...You're gonna need it."

And with that, the recording ended and there was one thing going on in my mind. 'QUICK CALL MR FAZBEAR!'

I used the phone to call him, but it went to voicemail.

"This is Frederick Fazbear. I'm not here at the moment please leave a message after the beep. *BEEP* "MR FAZBEAR! THE ANIMATRO-"

"You have reached the voicemail system."

"Ugh cmon cmon cmon."

"To leave a message, just wait for the tone."

"I already know how to leave a goddamn message!"

"To end the message, just hang up."

"Oh really no shit. Just keep talking."

:10 very annoying minutes later:

"If you need anger management, press 12"

"THERE IS NO 12 YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"Please watch your language."

*BEEP*

"MR FAZBEAR THE ANIMATR-"

"I am sorry, but this persons mailbox is full."

After that I threw the phone across the room. Then I took a few deep breaths.

:Present:

 **He did say they removed the glitch.**

 _Yeah, so we're fine._

"But he said they weren't sure." I said as I flipped through the cameras. When I got to the prize corner, I saw that the giant present was open meaning one thing...

 _THE MARIONETTE IS GONE! IM FREAKING OUT! AGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 **Maybe she's-**

 _SHES GONNA KILL US AAAAGGGHHHHHHH!_

 **Whelp. You know what they say. If you can't beat em, join em. AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**

 _YEAH! NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT! AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!_

"Yeah thanks for the support guys." I said sarcastically as I tried to find the marionette. Then a few lines went down the screen. "Great. Now the tablets busted. Could this get any worse?!" I yelled out to no one in particular when I tapped the line.  
/But it wasn't a line it was, "Hair?" I said aloud. I then heard a giggle, I turned around and I was face to face with the marionette. "Found me." She said. I screamed and got away from her and got a look at her body. ( it's just like the picture on  
/top.)

 **She looks different than when we were kids. Maybe it was the upgrade?**

 _Probably._

I gulped at the beautiful creature that was before me, causing her to giggle. I was a little confused. "Um," I started, "Aren't you gonna kill me?" I asked causing her to look at me with concern. "Why would I kill you?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.  
/"Mike told me that you were gonna kill me."

"Well, that's not true. We never killed anyone in our entire lives. He just didn't give us a chance."

 _Yay! She's not gonna kill us!_

 **I guess the upgrade did remove the glitch.**

 _Yeah. And made them hot. Can't wait to-_

 **Don't even think about that. She may have a nice body but 1. We just met her and 2. She's an animatronic.**

 _A hot one at that._

 **You're a pervert.**

 _I am you!_

 **Touché.**

I lost my train of thought when marionette got closer to me. It wouldn't be a problem, if her chest wasn't so close to my face. I would've moved, but she held me in a tight embrace.

 _Mmmmm breasts._

 **Don't. Even. Think about it!**

After what felt like hours, she let go leaving a blushing me. When she saw my blush she giggled. "You look cute when you're embarrassed.~" She cooed. "Well I have to go," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "See ya later cutie." And with that, she  
/left.

 _I hope the others are like her._

 **You mean hot or nice?**

 _Both._

 **Alright let's get back to work.**

(Thank you so much for reading this chapter. And I'm also going to accept fan art that you make for me. Just send it to my email which is pipandorion

See ya in the next chapter!)


	3. Author's note

(Listen, i know you guys probably want to kill me and have my head on a stick, but you see, the reason i haven't written anything is because i was so busy with school and i want to say that i'm really sorry. so if you still want to kill me, it's fine, i'm not mad at you guys. but soon i'm going to start writing my next chapter for my fnaf story, so i'll see you guys in the next chapter.)


	4. sexy bunny

After my encounter with Maria, I started to relax. But I need to stay vigilant.

 _I hope the others are hot like her._

 **I don't care, as long as they're friendly, I don't give a shit.**

"Yeah I'm with Posot on this one."

 **Don't you think we should check the doors?**

"Good idea." I said as I put the tablet down then -

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **SON OF A BITCH!**

 _SON OF A BITCH!_

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I fell off the chair backwards. When I got up I saw a sexy bunny laughing her ass off. She was crying from the stunt she did to me.

 _That bitch._

"Why did you do that?" I asked holding my chest because I think I was about to have a heart attack. She calmed down after a few minutes. "Sorry," she said, " You just looked bored, so I thought I could lighten up the mood. I'm Toy Bonnie."

 **Well at least she's honest.**

 _Did she say her name was toy Bonnie?_

 **Yeah.**

 _I could be her toy._

 **Ew. Can't you get those thoughts out of your head?**

 _Fine I'll stop...for now._

"Well Orion," she said, "Maria was rightt. You are cute." She said with a wink making me blush.

 _Did she just call him cute? Did somebody mess with her brain?_

 **I'm thinking the same thing. It's very unlikely for a girl to call Orion cute**.

"Um thanks Bonnie." I said covering my face with my hood. She just giggled at that. "Well I have to go cutie. See ya~" she said leaving out the left door. I looked and saw she was putting a bit more sway. "I see you looking~." She said. I quickly turned my head away.

 **How did she know?**

 _Maybe she's psychic?_

 **Probably.**

 _HAHAHAHA look at Orion! His face looks like a tomato!_

"Negate, why do you even exist?" I said annoyed.

 _I'm your childish side._

 **But why?**

 _There has to be balance._

 **Who said?**

 _The writer._

(Me: uh oh)

 **Who?**

 _The asshole writing this story._

(Me: DAMMIT NEGATE!)

 **You're insane.**

 _You played poker with him._

 **Oh him. He said he would put us in his story. WAIT!**

 _What?_

 **We aren't supposed to know we're in a story. He's going to remove us!**

What? OH HELL NO! I can't be removed! The people love me!

 **The** ** _people love you?_**

Face it. I'm the main reason this story's a hit.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS TALKING ABOUT!?" I yelled. I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about.

We'll tell you when you're older.

(Hey guys! Eclipse here, and sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make them longer. Send fan art to me if you have any.)


	5. Authors note

Alright so for my very recent pokemon story "Love of Legends" I have been getting almost nothing but bad reviews. Listen, I'm dealing with stress, all of my friends are moving away, I'm trying to recover from surgery, and I'm trying to deal with 6 younger siblings. So please cut me some slack. Writing fanfics is how I cope with stress, and getting good reviews makes me feel a whole lot better, I'm ok with getting a few pointers here and there on where I need to improve. But please, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Please, I'm trying to cling on to what little sanity I have left.


End file.
